The Music Box and other short stories
by LLunaStorta
Summary: A young man learns to dance. A young cowboy stops by a water hole. An unknown young man kneels by a grave.
1. The Music Box

**The Music Box**

It was just one week until Audra's nineteenth birthday, and he didn't know what to do. Didn't even know how to approach the subject with the little sister who had stolen his heart since the very first moment.

The truth, the sad truth was that he had never attended a party in his life, let alone a lavish one like the one that was being prepared.

The sad truth was… he couldn't dance.

Audra was in turmoil, and the whole household with her. She wanted everything to be perfect down to the last detail. Victoria, of course was the matching image of her daughter. They had been planning the party for months now. All of Stockton's most influential families would attend.

He could already see them in his mind's eye: the young women in their fancy gowns, the boys in their best suits, all of them moving graciously, whirling around like they didn't even touch the ground, all in perfect time with the music. The girls' hair waving, the boys' eyes glowing, all of them smiling, laughing, having fun.

And, he… he couldn't dance!

The last thing he wanted to do, was to let his little sister down.

Sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace, he was absently watching the smoldering fire, lost in his thoughts.

He jumped when the small hand touched his shoulder.

"Daydreaming, Heath?" Victoria asked in that light tone that she always used when she thought their children needed her help but didn't dare to ask.

He smiled at her as she sat beside him. "Would you like someone to talk to?" she added.

He thought for a while. He trusted this woman and, he had to start somewhere. "I suppose I'd better do that", he replied weakly, sighing.

"I'm all ears", she said with a little smile.

"I won't be here for Audra's birthday", he stated.

Victoria didn't reply just as yet. She was so surprised she couldn't talk.

"Oh, Heath, you can't be serious", she said after a while, the laugh in her voice turning into alarm at the sight of his head slowly shaking "no".

"Heath, you are well aware this is the first birthday party your sister Audra is giving since you arrived, and that you are her most important guest? She is so excited that this time you'll be there she's beside herself with joy at the mere thought. Now, I won't have you doing a thing like this to her, Heath".

Victoria's voice had risen in tone at each spoken word and just at the end of her speech she acknowledged Heath's contrite expression. Every word had been like a stab in Heath's heart, and he had progressively bent his head. He was sadly watching his feet, now.

"Oh, what happened? Please, tell me", Victoria said as she laid her hand on his knee.

After a while, he dared to watch her in the eyes, and found the courage to say the truth.

"The fact is… the fact is that I can't dance, Mother".

Victoria gave a little laugh, then realized he truly meant what he was saying. She took both his hands in hers and watched him intensely.

"Oh, Heath, you never had the occasion to learn, did you? Now, Heath, your sister loves you very much, just as much as we all do. She wants you at her side that day, and you can't miss her birthday party for any reason. If you can't dance, I'll teach you, just like I did for all my other sons. Nobody is born knowing everything ".

Heath blushed fiercely and said nothing. He was so embarrassed he wanted to sink in a hole in the floor and never come out again.

"Oh, Heath, I promise it's easy. You're a young, agile man, I've seen the way you mount that mare of yours so easily, in one smooth movement. I'll bet you're a natural. Now, let's see what we can…"

She stood and made a few steps in the room, found what she was looking for, under Heath's watchful eye. She laid a finely chiseled, little silver round box in the center of the small round table beside the couch. She caressed the top of the box with dreamy eyes. Then, holding it with a hand, she turned the little metal key that was on one side of it. Finally, she opened it. A slightly metallic, yet sweet melody spread out immediately, as the little ballerina inside the box begun to turn and turn on her tiptoes.

Satisfied, Victoria turned her head toward her newest son and smiled.

"Listen, Heath, that's a Waltz. Come on here, give me your hands", she said.

Once he reached her, she took his right hand and positioned it on the small of her own back, laying her left hand on his forearm, then put her right hand lightly in his left one.

Heath was standing there, unmoving.

She spoke confidently yet sweetly, trying to make him feel at ease. "Now listen, the key to waltzing does not lie in the precise placement of your feet, turn out of your toes, or anything like that. The essence of waltzing is keeping the beat. Can you hear the beat? The way you count is 1,2,3 – 1,2,3. Start with the left and I'll start with the right - in time to the music - step left, bring your right foot next to your left and then step in place with your left. Then, starting with your right, do the same thing reversed. You just let yourself go and follow me."

While she was speaking, they started dancing. She stopped for a moment. "Do not sway with the music: be erect, but not stiff", she corrected. Again: step-2-3, step-2-3. Relax, Heath, relax. Now, rotate. Step-2-3, step-2-3. Rotate. Yes, that's it, you've got it, Heath!".

Suddenly, the music was over. They heard the sound of someone turning the key again, and that was the very moment they realized they weren't alone anymore. Jarrod, Nick and Audra were there with them. Nick was turning the little key, Audra was arm in arm with Jarrod, her head leaning on his shoulder, her eyes glossy.

As the music started again, Nick put his fists on his hips. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go on!", he said abruptly. His eyes, though, were telling a whole different story. He turned his eyes toward his sister and oldest brother, and smiled. They smiled back at him.

Heath, whose skin, in the meantime, had turned to an impossible shade of red, looked back at the woman that was in front of him and smiled with gratitude. He nodded, and they started to dance again.

"The box, it is precious to you, isn't it?", he asked softly, just for her to hear.

"It is, Darling. Very precious. Your father, he… he gave it to me as a gift when he came back from Strawberry", she said.

Heath dropped his eyes.

"But he left me an infinitely more valuable gift from that trip to Strawberry, and I have it in my arms right now" she added.


	2. Peaceful Easy Feeling

_Author's Note. This isn't a tale but a picture made of words, inspired by a scene from the "My Son, My Son" episode. The title comes from a song written by Jack Tempchin and recorded by The Eagles in 1972, so I'd love to dedicate these few lines to the memory of Glenn Frey, who was the lead singer of this same song. The lyrics of the song, though, have nothing to do with this piece._

 **Peaceful, easy feeling**

It had been one hot summer, the drier seasons they had had in years. When he finally arrived at the water hole he already knew he'd find there, the young cowboy stopped to let his thirsty horses have their well-deserved drinks. He had ridden all day to be there. So, he just disposed himself to wait.

In the clearing, the intricate trees all around prevented the sun rays from penetrating their foliage and from burning his face further, their shadows shielding him from the heat of the day. All the sounds seemed to be coming from a distance, but he could hear the soft murmur of the breeze brush lightly through the leaves. From up above, the birds were joyfully chirping, exchanging messages he could not understand.

He took off his hat and wiped the sweat from his forehead with his other arm, savoring the pleasure of the tiredness just a hard working day spent on the range can give a man.

That was a peaceful, easy feeling.

He sighed and turned his head to see if his friends had fulfilled their needs. He put his hat back on his head and spoke quietly.

"Let's go home", he just said.


	3. The Gravestone

The young man pulled the reins at the sight of the lonely gravestone. It stood in the clearing, pink granite against the greenish brown of the ground. He dismounted and let the bridle hang to the ground. His horse wouldn't move.

The young man walked slowly toward the grave and crouched beside it. It was surrounded by a white wooden fence, bushes of white and pale pink and yellow wild roses climbing up on it. He watched the white writing carved on the stone.

 **VICTORIA BARKLEY 1820 – 1870**

A name, two dates. The day someone was born, the day someone was dead.

The young man sighed and pulled out something from his shirt pocket. It was a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it.

"Stockton people honor their most notable citizen, Tom Barkley. 'A statue will be unveiled this Sunday', Mayor, Dave Wallace declares".

With another sigh, the young man folded the paper again and put it back in his pocket.

"She was my wife," a voice said.

The young man looked up. A man in was standing next to him. He was apparently in his sixties, white beard and hair and light blue eyes.

Soft, sensitive blue eyes, like his own.

"It's not a likely place for a grave," the young man said as the older man kneeled and took his hat off.

"She died here. I was the one who was supposed to die, but she shielded me and…" The man's voice trailed off. "Tom Barkley," he introduced himself, offering his hand.

After a while, the young man took the man's hand and shook it. "Heath," he simply said.

"What brings you here, Heath?" Tom Barkley asked.

"I got fouled up in the woods there and ran across this grave," was Heath's answer.

"I come here every day. This grave is all that I have left. I used to have a family, but now I'm alone in the world," Tom sadly said. He reached out and touched the letters with his fingertips. "When my Victoria died, my life fell apart. I lost everything. Piece by piece." Tom pulled back his hand and turned his tortured eyes on Heath.

"What happened?" Heath asked.

"My eldest son, Jarrod, was a successful lawyer. He had been nominated for Attorney General. A man, Cass Hyatt, murdered his wife. Jarrod hunted him down and killed him. He's in San Quentin, now," Tom recounted with a flat voice. His eyes were now fixed in front of him, like he was watching something he alone could see.

"I am sorry," Heath murmured.

"Then, there was Nick, my second born," Tom continued like he hadn't heard. "He was a rancher and I always thought he would fulfill my legacy. He joined a group of Gypsies when he fell in love with that woman, Pilon. Now he's travelling the country on a painted wagon, working in someone else's vineyard for pennies on the dollar."

"I am sorry," Heath said again.

"My youngest son, Eugene. One day he said he was going back to Berkley, to his Medicine studies. We never heard from him again. We nearly forgot he ever existed."

"I am sorry," Heath repeated sheepishly.

"Lastly, my only daughter, Audra. She ran away with that ruthless speculator, Scott Breckenridge. They left for what they called 'a wonderful, exciting, romantic interlude'. My beautiful, sweet little girl."

"I am sorry," Heath said for the last time.

For what seemed a long time, no one talked.

"Well, it's time for me to go, Mr. Barkley. It was a pleasure to get to know you," Heath said standing up.

"Please, forgive me if I saddened you, my young friend. Say, have I met you before? You look familiar," Tom said, standing up in turn and putting his hat back on his head.

"Oh, no, I don't think we ever met," Heath said walking toward his horse.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked.

"Mexico," Heath said.

"Something waiting for you there?" Tom asked as Heath mounted with a smooth, athletic movement.

"A girl, her name is Lupe," Heath said as a crooked, peculiar smile appeared on his handsome face.


	4. The Guardian Angels

"Is it necessary?" Nick asked.

"Of course it is!" Audra exclaimed. "Modern medicine recommends that the linen is promptly changed with a clean one and boiled before being used again. Now, pass me a safety pin."

"A safety pin, huh?"

"That's what I said."

"A safety pin is a metal pin that is used for attaching things and that has a spring at one end and a cover at the other into which the pointed end fits. It was patented by Walter Hunt in 1849. It obviates the necessity of binding the diaper tightly around the baby's body, or the use of regular pins that may be dangerous for the baby," Jarrod intervened.

"What are you, a nurse?" Nick retorted, annoyed.

"Some of us love to be informed, Brother Nick. When I came to know we were going to keep the baby, I did my researches," Jarrod said solemnly.

"Now, boys, the baby doesn't need the whole family around for his diapering. And honestly, we don't need it either. Get out of here. Shoo," an exasperated Victoria said, gesturing eloquently toward the door. "Here is your safety pin, Darling," she addressed her daughter, as the boys sheepishly left the room.

"Thank you, Mother," Audra said taking the little useful invention.

Like three nervous fathers-to-be, the three banned Barkleys were standing outside the nursery, whispering among themselves.

"How can someone so small produce that amount of manure?" Nick marveled.

"His name is Joey, not Coco, Nick. He's a baby, not your horse. What he produces are human excrements, not manure" Jarrod corrected.

"Well, whatever. I wonder if it's normal," Nick pondered.

"It is, Big Brother," Heath responded.

"How would you know?"

"Well, I lived with a family once for a while, that had twelve of 'em. A man had ta kinda learn to diaper in self-defense," Heath recounted quietly.

"You're saying you know how to diaper and didn't let Mother and Audra know?" Jarrod asked.

One corner of Heath's mouth curled upward. "They didn't ask," he replied straightforwardly. "I'm rather concerned about his teething," he added.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. The poor little fella drooled on my shirt. Abudantly," Nick confirmed.

Audra came out and closed the door as quietly as she could.

"How's he, Sis?", Heath asked under his breath.

"Oh, he's alright, Heath. He's clean, already sleeping and Mother is putting him in the cradle," Audra said with a smile, got on her toes to put a little kiss on the worried new daddy's cheek.

"Uh, well, you know, we were wondering… with the teething and all…" Nick began gruffly.

"Mother gave him the wooden spoon for his teething, Nick. You have nothing to worry about, Big Brother," Audra reassured the new uncle with a sweet smile.

"Did you get him to burp?" Jarrod asked worriedly. "I read that it is important to help the baby to be free of excess air. Too much swallowed air can lead to spitting up, crankiness, and gassiness."

Audra smiled at the other new uncle's medical-science-based worries. "We've fed him, we've burped him, we've rocked him, we've sung to him," she listed patiently, counting on her fingers.

Victoria's white head peeped out through the slightly ajar door. "What are you all doing still up this time of the night?" She said making them jump.

"Mother, why don't you go to bed? You must be tired," Audra asked.

"I just want to be sure Joey's fast asleep before, and you all may be whispering but I can hear you from there!" she said and disappeared again inside.

"Well I guess I'll call it a day, and I suggest you do the same, Heath," Nick said and yawned.

"Yeah, yeah I know, this is a working ranch and all," Heath said and yawned in turn.

"Well, I'm taking the early train tomorrow morning. I bid you goodnight, gentlemen. I'll escort you to your room, young lady" Jarrod said bowing slightly toward Audra.

"Why thank you, kind Sir," the girl said with a smile.

* * *

Hours later, a baby's cry broke the silence of the night. A mysterious figure walked quietly along the hallway and slipped shiftily in the nursery.

After a while, another mysterious figure moved in the dark in the same direction.

A few minutes later, a third mysterious figure walked on the same path and disappeared behind the nursery door.

* * *

Audra woke up with a start. From where were those sounds coming? She put on her slippers and rushed out of her room. As she started walking toward the nursery, from where the sounds seemed to be coming, her mother appeared. They met out of the door.

"What's happening? Who's inside Joey's room?" Victoria asked in a whisper.

"I guess there's only one way to know, Mother," Audra said and opened the door.

Both women suck air in their lungs at the sight before their eyes.

"Oh, Mother," Audra said with a sigh, leaning on Victoria's arm. "Have you ever seen anything sweeter?"

"No, Audra, I haven't," Victoria said, the emotion clear to hear in her voice.

Jarrod, Nick, and Heath Barkley were lying in different positions on a quilt that been laid on the floor, all the three of them snoring in various different keys.

Among them, little Joey was sleeping peacefully, a slight smile on his cute little face, his breathing regular and steady.

"He may be Ben Rawlins' son and an orphan, but he's a lucky child," Victoria said.

"Yes, Mother. With these three as guardian angels, he won't have anything to worry about, ever," Audra agreed. The two women smiled at each other, before walking out of the room and closing the door with a click.

"Good night, Mother," Audra said.

"Good night, Sweetheart," Victoria said.

The Barkley household was quiet. No sounds could be heard.

Except for three different keys of snoring.


	5. C'est la Vie (Such is Life)

"You won't believe what that hateful Meg Travis had the courage to tell me, Heath!" Audra spat out angrily, removing her horse's saddle.

At the silence coming from her brother, who was placidly grooming Charger, Audra went on venting her anger. "She said the dress I was wearing at the social was in last year's catalog. You realize? Last year!"

Heath never raised his head nor uttered a word. "Heath?" Audra asked, a bit worried.

Heath looked his sister in the eyes and calmly said:

"C'est la vie."

Taken aback by his brother's display of knowledge of a foreign language, Audra found herself speechless.

"I'll see you at dinner, Heath," she said and left the barn.

* * *

Heath was in the foyer, laying his hat upon the round table, when his mother rushed inside the house.

"Oh, Heath, that Hawks," Victoria said shaking her head, as Heath began to unfasten his gun belt. "I can't stand what he's doing to our family!" As soon as Heath was finished, Victoria hooked his arm and they walked together toward the parlor.

"He's going around the whole town badmouthing your father. He said he stole our land, can you imagine? That's outrageous," she said disgustedly.

At the silence that followed, Victoria turned her white-haired head toward her blond son.

"Heath?" she asked worriedly.

Heath looked her in the eyes and calmly said:

"C'est la vie."

Victoria was so surprised that, for once in her life, she didn't know how to react.

"Oh," she just said, letting Heath's arm go. "You better change your clothes, Sweetheart, dinner will be served at six," she added and left the room.

* * *

"I swear, Heath. If that Phil Archer keeps pushing me like that I'm not sure I can account for myself," an upset Jarrod said handing a glass to his brother and drinking from his.

At Heath's imperturbable silence, Jarrod went on venting his anger. "He keeps making remarks about me like 'big-time San Francisco Attorney,' and implying that we're using the Barkley money, prestige, and influence to make sure our father's name is cleared," Jarrod said and gulped down the last of his scotch.

Heath was placidly sipping his whiskey looking down, seemingly lost in thoughts.

"Heath?" Jarrod asked with a concerned look.

Heath finally raised his head, looked his brother in the eyes and calmly said:

"C'est la vie."

"Well, now that's a surprise, Brother Heath: I didn't know you spoke French!" Jarrod marveled.

Heath just shrugged, a slight smile on his face.

"Well, I'll see you at dinner, Heath," Jarrod said, patting his brother's shoulder, and left the room.

* * *

From the other side of the table, a chewing Nick pointed a fork toward his younger brother. "So, Heath, how's that thing going?"

"What thing?" a mighty curious Audra promptly enquired. Like he hadn't heard them, Heath was very slowly cutting a piece of his steak, his eyes fixed on his plate.

Without acknowledging his sister's question, Nick frowned at his brother's silence. "Since you're dating that French girl, you're even quieter than usual, huh?" he said abruptly.

Three sets of astonished eyes turned from Nick to Heath, waiting with bated breath for a response.

A corner of Heath's mouth curled upward as he raised his eyes and took a look around. Nobody was eating. They were all just looking at him.

Heath's half smile quickly turned into a whole grin when, with apparent satisfaction, he spoke his further words.

"Boy Howdy, Nick, c'est la vie!"


	6. The Equine Project

The Equine Project

The Barkley family was gathered in the parlor. Victoria was sitting, her back straight, on Tom's favorite stuffed chair by the fireplace; Jarrod was behind he his arm resting on her seatback. Audra was on the settee, her hands folded in her lap, while Heath was right beside her half sitting on her armrest, his legs crossed.

Nick was standing with his back to the fireplace. All of them had a red trimmed glass in their hands, some filled with sherry, others with whiskey, one with scotch.

"Audra, you look lovely," Victoria complimented. The girl wore a half-sleeve gown with a delicate floral pattern embroidered all over the bodice and a double layered white and golden skirt, cut out at the middle.

"Uh-oh, is that a new dress I see there, Audra?" Jarrod asked, his gleeful blue eyes shining.

"Well, you can't expect a girl to visit her brother in San Francisco and not stop in at Wanda's dress shop. She gets all the new fashions, and this dress is the latest thing in Godey's Lady's Book," Audra pointed out.

"Now, Audra, I've been in the County Seat and in a good many other places, but this is the first time I've ever seen a dress like that!" Nick exclaimed, with mock disgust.

"Sort of resembles that new filly, except you can see more brisket than fetlock," Heath chimed in playfully.

"I do believe it's one of those new horse blankets just came out this year. You've heard about 'em, Mother, supposed to be good for circulation," Nick informed.

"Oh, hush up, you farmers! You wouldn't know a fancy dress from a sassafras patch!" Audra chastised, her nose up for more emphasis, to everybody's hilarity.

Victoria sat in silence, an amused smile on her face, watching Audra's brothers pick on her as usual and her daughter standing her ground nicely, never budging. It was so good to watch them so comfortable with each other. It was heartwarming.

Her eyes shifted on Nick. "Nick, do tell us to what do we owe this reunion?" she demanded.

"Well, Mother," Nick began, raising his glass toward her in an unspoken toast, "Heath and I have a new project in mind that I would like to present to you all, about considerably increasing our horse business."

"Really, Heath? Horses?" Audra's eyes lit up as she turned her face toward her blond brother, who just smiled and nodded.

"As I was going to say, we've had some very consistent orders from the Army. We need to double our livestock to be able to afford that kind of demand and they need very well-trained horses, obedient and fit for combat, thus we need some professionals dedicated solely to the training."

"Oh, that's wonderful, Nick," Audra exclaimed enthusiastically. Her passion for horses was well-known to everybody.

"Slow down, Little Sister," Jarrod interjected. "Have you been considering all that this involves, Brother Nick?" he inquired, "This means the investment of a considerable amount of money. Are your sure the Army's demand will remain constant in the long-term?"

"Actually, yes, we have, Counselor," Nick stated rather proudly. "The horse industry is a major business that makes a significant contribution to the economic well-being of the entire country and the demand is just bound to increase."

"And what about our cattle business?" Jarrod asked.

"Our cattle business won't be interrupted by this new investment, Jarrod," Heath said calmly, rising from the settee and going to stand next to Nick.

"That's what I was going to explain," Nick insisted. "We have decided to split our responsibilities. Heath will be in charge of the horse business, while I'll be in charge of the cattle. This way, each one of us will have just one thing to think about, and won't have to worry about the rest."

"Oh, does this mean you won't work together anymore?" Audra asked, worriedly.

"Boy howdy, Sis, old Nick here won't get rid of me so easily," Heath reassured, and smiled at the girl, who giggled.

"Exactly," Nick confirmed. "We will still work together and exchange information about our respective responsibility fields. But, I will have carte blanche on the cattle, and same will be for Heath as far as the horse business is concerned. But let me outline the details. We need a family vote in order to start this operation."

As she pictured the project in her head, Nick's words shaping it so perfectly it was like she was seeing it already achieved, Victoria's eyes wandered across the room, laying on each one of her children who were present.

There was Jarrod, the wise. He was intently listening to Nick's words, bringing up any issues and any risks he could imagine. He wouldn't leave anything to chance. Anyway, she could see how Nick's words were starting to break through his innately skeptical lawyer's nature, winning him over.

Then Nick, the capable. He had everybody's attention. Not that it was like anybody could avoid listening when Nick Barkley was speaking. It was clear that he too, was being seduced by his own words. The more he was talking about the new project, the more the light in his eyes shone.

And then there was Heath, the sensitive. As usual, he was letting Nick do the talking, but Victoria was more than positive he was the one who had ignited the fire of Nick's passion. It was apparent he didn't need to be convinced and that he already believed their project would come to fruition.

Finally, Victoria's eyes laid on Audra, the innocent. The girl was wearing the slightest smile as she was solemnly listening to her beloved brother, and Victoria's heart rejoiced at the gleam of pride she saw sparkle so clearly in her only daughter's eyes.

Once Nick had gone through the subject and replied to any question, Jarrod took the lead.

"Well, Brother Nick, I admit, I'm impressed. You have my vote. Audra, what do you think?"

"Oh, I'm thrilled. I say yes!"

"Mother?" Jarrod's hand went to rest on his mother's shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you, my sons," Victoria said solemnly. "You have my unconditional trust and my vote."

"Well, now. Since I am Gene's proxy, I dare say we have unanimity," Jarrod affirmed.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled. Shall we have dinner?" Victoria asked, rising from her chair.

"As you demand, lovely lady," Jarrod gallantly said, quickly coming over and hooking his mother's arm in his. Behind them, Nick and Heath, one on Audra's left side and the other on her right, followed them arms in arms with their sister.

Their joyous chattering and laughing could still be heard, as they all crossed the foyer, walking together toward the dining room.

\- 1 -


End file.
